Here at St Vladimir's
by Dani0515
Summary: Years after Bloodlines, it's time for Sydney and Adrian's daughter Sunbeam to attend her sophomore year at St. Vlad's. Trying to fit in without letting out her secret, she makes friends with the teens of some of our old friends. When something bad happens they are determined to come together and make things right,going against all rules and knowledge of what they ease R&R:)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I hope you enjoy this book It is set years after Bloodlines and Adrian and Sydney's child now attends St. Vladimirs Academy as a dhampir, well with a few twists. Please enjoy Sunbeam's adventure along with her friends, from our older friends please enjoy and R&R. Some characters are mine, some are Richelle's. Blah Blah blah Although I wish Adrian was mine…**

**CHAPTER 1:**

"I am so proud of you Sunbeam!" My mom glowered at me. I rolled my eyes; she tended to be over excited sometimes. Dad quickly came up from behind her and wrapped me up in a bear hug.

"Your mother acts like you got into a top college or something." He mused. My mom gave a frown.

"Well I want her to be safe Adrian, and this school will teach her the best. Rose and Dimitri will be your training teachers, their children go here too. Dorian is two years ahead of you, but Lena is in your grade." My mom reassured me. Dorian and Lena were adopted after their parents were killed by Strigoi, Lena and Dorian are dhampirs. Their dad was a moroi and their mother was a dhampir. Rose and Dimitri couldn't have kids, but they often took up kids whose parents were killed by Strigoi, they also had a little baby now they recently took in named Luca.

"Lissa and Christian have a son here named Axel in Dorian's grade and their other son Klaus who is a grade ahead of you, and then Eddie and Jill's daughter Penny, oooh she's a dhampir in your grade you all will have at least one class together!" My mom said excitingly. I smiled, she was happy for me, even if my life did have some sort of impending doom, like getting my head bit off by a Strigoi.

"Thanks mom, hopefully no Strigoi will suck my blood and kill me; at least I am going to a badass prep school after all!" I said faking enthusiasm.

"Just like your father, and watch your language!" She scolded me. Although I had my dad's sense of humor, I didn't lack in my mom's traits. I am very intelligent despite my attitude towards school, I always have to be organized, and sometimes I require a diet coke. I have her 'liquid gold' eyes as my father puts it, although I have his dark hair. It comes down in thick waves to my elbow, I am skinny, but I have some curvature to my body, but nothing too extraordinary, and my height is around 5'5, I guess I wasn't ugly, people always say I am attractive but it's always the old people in my family like my mammy Danielle Ivashkov. My mother's side didn't really associate with us much for blotting the family name. Whatever. If there was a girl to push boundaries it would be me, from my dad's pigheadedness, and because just look at my parents, two people who were never supposed to be in love in the first place, my blood cries rebel.

"You forgot Sonya and Mikhail's son Lane; he is a grade above you. Then Mia and Laurence's daughter Athena who is a junior." It's hard remembering all of these kids scattered about in different grades." Dad said. I couldn't agree more. So there was me, Penny and Lena, all dhampirs and sophomores, Klaus and Athena, moroi, juniors and Lane who was a dhampir, were all juniors, which left Dorian, dhampir, and Axel, moroi, who were seniors.

I didn't attend St. Vlad's as a freshman, I was at a Vampire school in Germany, German is a language I am fluent in. My parents invest a lot in my studies. They believed the other schools helped me be a well-rounded individual but only this school will teach me how to protect others and myself. I had seen all of the other kids briefly over the years, we would play together as children, but it has been awhile since our parents were all around the globe. My parents gave me one final hug.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do love." My dad winked.

"No, don't listen to your father baby, don't do anything _I _wouldn't do." She said, wrapping me up in a big bear hug and placing a kiss on my forehead, I saw her getting misty eyed.

"Mom, don't worry, I will call you as soon as I get settled in." I told her reassuring her.

"Oh I can't help it, my little girl has grown up on me." She smiled with tears. I sighed. It was obvious I was both a mommy and a daddy's girl.

"I'll be okay mom." I reassured her smiling.

"She's fine Sage, she's got Dimitri and Rose here, and they can be like her temporary parents with ass kicking skills. Which reminds me, after you get settled in Sunbeam go to the Belikov's, they will help you out. Come on darling." He said dragging my mom along. It was adorable how he still called her Sage. I began carrying my luggage to my dorm room. It was down a long stretch of halls, eventually I found it, taking out the key and opening the door. When I opened the door, I found it was almost like a bohemian temple. Tapestries lined the walls, a girl was sitting in the corner on her laptop, she had long wavy light brown hair the ended at the small of her back.

"Hey, where do I put this?" I said, she immediately looked up and turned down her music.

"Oh hey! You're Sunbeam, I'm Lena, Rose and Dimitri's daughter, it's nice to see you again, it's been years, let me take that from your hands, you can just put your stuff here." Here she said taking it to the more bare less decorated side of the room. She wore a black Grateful Dead t-shirt with ripped jeans, I noticed she had a nose ring and blue eyes, she was beautiful, and was a few inches taller than I am.

"Thank you so much." I told her. My bed was already made. I put my electronics on my desk and began putting books on the bookshelf and put my clothes in the dresser the school supplied. The room wasn't as small as I suspected it to be.

"Okay, so the room across from us is where Penny and Athena room, perks to parents being teachers here, we occasionally have sleep overs. And through the heavy grey doors at the end of the hall is where the boys sleep, and the first door on the left is where Lane and Klaus room and the first door on the right is where Axel and Dorian room, there is a lobby and desk clerk always watching so we don't intermingle after curfew. If you're in a boy's room the door has to be open. Watch out for Axel and Dorian, those two are always causing trouble." She said rolling her eyes.

"Anything else I need to know?" I asked her; so far I find her information helpful.

"Let's see. Well I am dating Klaus and Penny and Lane have a thing going not officially, but it still means something. Get it, like the Beatles song, 'Penny Lane is in my ears'." She sang loudly, and she was pretty good, I laughed. My roomie was a hippy. I laughed along with her. Fortunately, I didn't come to St. Vlad's looking for a boyfriend, so I definitely wouldn't step on anyone's toes. School started tomorrow.

"My mom said something about seeing Rose?" I asked her.

"Ohh yeah, we all have to go to their quarters, come on we're late." She said, we began running out the corridors and through the lawns, we eventually came upon apartment suites, luckily theirs was on the bottom, for a dhampir I was a little out of shape. We entered the doors.

"If I could only teach my daughter to be on time. Timing is everything." Dimitri smiled as we walked into the living room.

"Better late than never right? Plus I brought a present." She said pulling me around here. I quickly analyzed everyone.

Six fellow teenagers starred back at me. Although it had been a long time, I was still able to differentiate them from each other. Axel and Klaus were the easiest. They could pass as twins, but you could already tell how different they were, They were around the same height of 5'8, Klaus, unlike Axel had light blonde hair to his blue eyes, he wore a smile and seemed more light hearted and enthusiastic, he was more lean compared to his brother who had a little more muscle to him which was rare for a moroi. He wore a leisurely attire of a navy blue shirt with khaki shorts and sandals and a few hemp bracelets lined his wrist. Axel, resembled his father Christian more, he had Christian's dark hair, styled similar to Klaus' and had his mother's emerald green eyes. He was muscular and wore a white v-neck with black jeans and black converse. Penny was a little taller than me with blonde hair like Jill's to her shoulders, but resembled Eddie a lot in a feminine way that made her pretty, she wore a floral dress with flats and stood next to Lane. Lane was around 5'10 and had Sonya's dark hair that was shaggy and near his eyebrows, he had Mikhail's dark eyes and his stature, and was toned and tanned and was attractive. He wore a green t-shirt and jeans with black converse. Athena stood on the other side of Penny. She had strawberry blonde hair to her armpits, she was skinny and lean lacking in curves like most moroi. She was really pretty though with blue eyes, she was wearing a white tank with a red cardigan that went down to her thighs with blue jeans and red flats. Dorian stood by Axel, he was definitely the tallest out of all of us, he had long black hair, covered by a black beanie, he too had a nose ring on the left side of his nostril, he wore a plain forest green t-shirt with black jeans and black converse, I noticed on his muscular arms that he had black tribal armbands tattooed on him, he looked at me with piercing blue eyes. He was attractive also. We had all grown up a lot since when we were children.

"Hey." I nodded at them. Penny and Athena smiled with happiness as did Klaus and Lane, but Dorian and Axel had more of a grin on their faces that spelled out mischief. We all sat down, I squeezed on the couch with Athena and Lane and Penny, Lena and Klaus chose to sit on the floor, damn them for being so adorable, while Axel and Dorian decided to stand up arms crossed. Dorian leaned on the wall with his hands in his pocket.

"Now that we finally have everyone, it's time to hand out your schedules, school hand books and any other piece of paperwork you will need." Dimitri spoke handing all of our stuff to us. I received packet that was the size of a book being a transfer and all.

"Think of us as your parents while you're here. If you need anything come to us. This also means if you do something stupid, Axel, then we have permission to ground you, and you will have to suffer the consequences the school gives you."

"How are you going to call me out like that Ms. B." Axel said in a playful voice.

"Let's just not have any repeats of last year, like fire food fights." Rose grinned.

"Fire food fights? That's genius…" I mumbled.

"Yeah, I had to hurry up and put them all out before they singed anyone." Athena laughed.

"Seems like I missed a good year." I smiled.

"Sure did. Best school prank ever." Lena laughed. We all joined in except Rose and Dimitri. Rose smiled but Dimitri didn't seem amused.

"Like I said, no repeats. Don't forget Axel, I am your god-mother and I will do worse to you than a measly suspension." She grinned, one that was full of promises of mischief, she could after all kick his ass.

"Remember some of you are Guardians in training, and some of you are going to be in the Moroi Court, you need to become more mature, grow, and develop. You will someday have to lead this world." Dimitri chimed in.

"Exactly. I know all of your parents and I can have them here in a heartbeat, just behave. We will also look at your grades, we tolerate no failing in any class, and we will ground if that occurs, this school always offers help if you need it." Rose spoke.

"Also, Sunbeam, Guardian Training is different here, Rose and I will tutor you an hour each day to help you catch up." Dimitri directed at me.

"Thank you." I said politely nodding at him. I guess I'm not allowed to be out of shape anymore. A baby started crying in the background and I assumed it was Luca, Rose walked behind Dimitri to a back bedroom and came back with him in her arms. He had blonde hair and blue eyes, she kissed his cheeks and smoothed down his hair.

"Looks like someone is awake." She laughed. He tugged on her brown hair a bit.

"Mama mama mama." He said, it came out in a gurgly tone and we all couldn't help but seem amused.

"Looks like mom has met her match, you can't hit a baby." Dorian said, we all laughed. Luca kept tugging on her hair that looked a little painful; she removed his hands from her head.

"No Luca that hurts mommy." She said." He wrapped his arms around her neck and made that 'heeee' noises little babies make, he was clearly excited. Luca came from a different family than Lena and Dorian, but he was Moroi.

"I think that's all we needed to discuss, Dimitri and I are going to have dinner ready in a few hours, and we would love to have all of you here." She said. We eagerly stood up comparing our schedules. My schedule is:

1st Hour: Moroi Culture

2nd Hour: Equine Education

3rd Hour: Weight Training and Conditioning

4th Hour: Bodyguard Theory and Personal Training

5th Hour: Guardian Combative Techniques

6th Hour: English Literature

7th Hour: Romanian Foreign Language

I approved of my schedules I figured out I had Lena and Penny in 1st Period, Axel in my 2nd period, Penny, Lena, Lane and Dorian in 3rd. Penny and Lena in 4th, Dorian, Penny, Lena, and Lane in 5th, Penny, Lena, and Athena in 6th, and Dorian and Klaus in 7th. At least I would know someone in every class.

"You know we have to ride horses right?" Axel said coming up behind me.

"In Equine Education," I asked him. "Now I am scared, what will you do next, heat up the horse's horseshoes; light its tail on fire while I am riding it? I should really worry for my safety now." I said feigning worry.

"Wow Ivashkov, way to ruin my plans." He smiled. Lena came over to me and looped my arm with hers.

"I think I am going to show you the lake. Ya'll can come if you want." She offered to everyone else. I quickly said bye to Rose and Dimitri, although I don't know if he heard it because he was too busy cooing to Luca and tickling him. Lena and I ran until we happened upon the huge lake at the bottom of hills, it was secluded from the other parts of campus. Eventually Athena, Axel, Dorian and Klaus showed up. Penny and Lane probably went on a date or something. We all sat at the makeshift beach. I kicked off my shoes and rolled my pant legs up and went calf deep in the water, feeling great in the summer's heat. The sun was setting a little. Klaus and Lena were sitting at the water's edge a little farther down listening to Lena's ipod, sneaking kisses every once in a while. Axel started talking to Athena about his pranks last year. I went back and sat on the shore with Dorian.

"Do you think you're going to like it here?" He said sitting down next to me. I picked at the sand finding some rocks to skip.

"I think I will. My old school was like a catholic school. They had teachers with rulers and everything." I told him.

"Did you raise hell? It's clear I would have." He grinned.

"I can't see it, with your father being Dimitri Belikov, how did you manage to turn out being rebellious?" I questioned him.

"Because my mother is Rose. That's why." He had me there; He had perfect straight white teeth and a great smile.

"They let you get tattoos and a nose ring?" I asked him.

"Hell no. I just came back with them. I'm 18, I can do what I want." I grumbled lucky. I was 16. If I came back with tattoos or a nose ring mom would kill me, dad probably wouldn't after all he did have a flaming pirate skeleton on a bike tattooed on his body. We kept talking like this for a while.

Athena eventually proclaimed she was going back to her room to get an early start for classes.

"And tonight, will be the first act of rebellion!" Axel proclaimed, going up to the little make shift dock. Oh no. He took off his shirt first, then his pants leaving on his boxers. He ran and jumped off the dock.

"You really shouldn't do that! There could be like a huge lake monster or something that could eat you!" I shouted at him. I felt Dorian moving at my side, he gave a shrug. Klaus and Lena were taking off their clothes, leaving on their undergarments as was Dorian, he took off his beanie and his clothing. He looked at me. He has toned abs, and muscular biceps with his tattoos, they only made him look more badass.

"You do not expect me to do that." I stood up crossing my arms. He looked at me.

"Come on Sunny, what's it going to hurt?" He smiled.

"It's Sunbeam, and because I don't like it when my clothes are wet." I told him.

"Fine." He said as he began walking off. He then quickly turned back my way running grabbing me up jumping off the dock taking me with him. I can't swim.

When he jumped off he let me go, I fell deeper and deeper into the water, I opened my eyes to murkiness and began kicking and moving my arms, I wasn't moving any higher. I was only wasting my breath and energy but I still tried to propel myself forward. A few bubbles escaped my lips, I closed my eyes. This was it; this is how I'm going to die. In a lake doing something stupid before the first day of school. I have been here less than 12 hours and I have already managed to get myself killed. There needs to be an award for this. My lungs burned and I knew I was about to breathe, a little water poured down my airway. Suddenly arms wrapped around my waist pulling me up but it was too late, I took a forced breathe. Something inside me changed, like I felt that water, it started propelling me and the person with their hands around me.

"God damn Sunny, you should have told me. What was that you just did?" Dorian said shocked. We made it to shore, he leaned over me while I coughed out water onto my side. I was a little cold; my clothes clung to me in an embarrassing manner. I don't know what I did, but I saved myself. Dhampir, I manipulated the water.

Things like this have happened a few times in my life, and I didn't know why. I do have a theory. I was a child of a Moroi and an Alchemist. The only one in existence. I had a low control of all of the elements, but at times like this, I can use them to save myself, but it seems only when I am on the brink of death, and I have told no one, and I have kept my secret until now. My dad controlled Spirit, the element that can drive you insane, and my mom's tattoo is made of Moroi blood with enchantments. That's how it was possible, but no one could know, not even my parents, and especially not Dorian.

"Sunbeam." I coughed.

"I have no idea about your condition or how you feel and you have the audacity to say 'Sunbeam'. I thought I drowned you." He scolded.

"You practically did." I retorted coughing.

"Is she okay!?" I heard Lena holler out from the distance. I stopped coughing feeling better and relieved.

"She's fine! How did you do that back there." He said quietly to me with a perplexed look. I needed an excuse to get him off my back. I probably looked and smelled like a wet dog, the lake smelt of dirt and rotten plants. I felt the sand scratching my back, he was still leaning close to me.

"What are you talking about? What happened?" I said. Fortunately I was a good liar and he seemed to believe me. Everyone knew it was impossible for a dhampir to do something likfe that.

"Why didn't you tell me you couldn't swim?" He asked.

"I didn't have time, after all you freaking grabbed me up against my will!" I replied.

"'I don't like it when my clothes are wet.'" He said mocking me, I only rolled my eyes.

"I'm fine, now you know. Now get off of me, and stop calling me Sunny." I replied.

"No, for scaring me like that I get to call you Sunny." He grinned. His blue eyes were full of amusement.

"Now how did you become the victim, I am the one you almost drowned, remember!" I spoke.

"You are the one who didn't tell me you couldn't swim therefore I get to call you Sunny, that's what you get for drowning, and you should really invest in some swimming lessons sweetheart." He joked, I glared and practically growled.

"That's not fair, what did happen back there?" I asked him giving a look of confusion.

"I thought I felt the water move us, but then again you began kicking the water when I reached you. Your feet helped move us faster." He told me.

"Yeah, adrenaline is one hell of a thing. Thanks for almost killing me." I sighed in relief, he didn't know. Lena, Klaus and Axel were at shore now; they all quickly put their clothes on.

"We need to go get cleaned up, it's almost dinnertime, Sunbeam, you okay?" She asked?

"Just fine." I replied. But I wasn't fine. How the hell did I do that.

**AN: R&R HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT, NEXT CHAPTERS WILL BE EVEN BETTER.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: When I say Dorian has long hair, I meant skater like, think of it as Oliver Sykes hair. But just a little bit shorter and shaped more around his face and chin R&R **

**CHAPTER 2:**

Lena and I made it back to our dorm room just in time to take showers and get ready for dinner. I quickly took a shower and dried my hair, together we quickly made it back to the Belikov's. Unfortunately the first day of classes started tomorrow. Or as I like to call, it my first day of social torture. When we entered the house there was a table set with a place for of us.

"Welcome," Dimitri said to us as we entered. He held Luca in his arms. "There is some soup I made on the stove, Rose made some salad and lasagna on the counter." Lena gave him a quick hug and we started making our plates. I sat down between Axel and Lena who sat beside Klaus. Penny sat at the end with Lane on her left, with Athena beside them leaving Dorian right in front of me. Rose sat in front of Axel holding Luca and Dimitri sat at the other end of the table. I started eating my food. I needed to get back and make sure I have everything for tomorrow. Dorian would slyly grin at me, I would roll my eyes.

"So Mrs. B, if I need to go shopping off campus…" Axel began. Rose gave him a look.

"You don't need to leave campus for any reason. Even if you did I wouldn't trust you. Your mother probably wouldn't either." She said chewing her food. He smiled. He would get off campus one way or another.

"Rose if you don't mind me asking, why don't you stay near Queen Vasilisa anymore, and the bond?" I asked intrigued.

"Well, the bond broke when I died. It kept me alive, and it saved me but it was gone, so I didn't need to be around her as much. But, she wanted me to come and look after her little troublemaker here. The Strigoi count has been the lowest it has ever been ever since your mother and father discovered about the tattoos. She isn't in any real danger, now she's focused on her sons getting educated." Rose explained. I nodded.

The tattoo was something my parents created years ago. They discovered how alchemist blood was disgusting to the Strigoi and that it would inflict pain on the Strigoi just to turn them. But that couldn't be true, there was more attacks these days. More bodies being found of Dhampirs and Moroi, with their throats and parts of their body slashed off.

"No, there has to be something out there. Haven't you heard, there's more attacks than ever these days." I told her. I saw her and Dimitri both go rigid.

"Who told you that?" Rose said giving a tight smile.

"It's was known back in Germany, they would find vampiric beings with throats slashed and limbs cut off of their bodies. You didn't know?" I told her.

"It's because the Strigoi can't drink the blood," She said, her voice tense. "They get aggravated, and tear them apart. They are already starting to feast on humans." She said.

"What are we to do about that?" I asked her.

"We train you all to be damned good guardians." She said. But her tone meant it was the end of the conversation. I quickly finished off my plate and washed it.

"I have to go get ready for school tomorrow." I said quickly walking out the front door. I heard someone call my name from the door but I kept running. I knew it would only be a matter of time before Lena would come back to our dorm. I make it back to the dorm and I look the door behind me throwing myself on my bed and burying my face in the pillow. Frustration couldn't even begin to express how I felt. There was something more out there than my freaky powers, than the Strigoi, there was much more to our blood than we thought.

I had to go back and apologize. I started walking back to their house, fortunately not running into any of my friends, I guess you could call them that, I came upon their house and slowly opened the door, hushed voices came from the foyer.

"She was right Dimitri, and it's wrong of the school to keep it hidden. We're training these kids and they don't even know what's out there, they will never be prepared." Rose said angrily. "Only the people that know about their group is us and the Queen and the Ivashkovs, everyone else doesn't even want to acknowledge their existence!" She spoke.

"Then it is our job to prepare them Roza. We will not fail them, we need new techniques, we could fit in archery this semester, it would be one of the best defenses against them." Dimitri spoke quietly.

"They are just kids Dimitri. They won't be able to look into their eyes and kill them, it would go against everything, we are supposed to help them too, not kill them." Rose said, it actually sounded like she was on the brink of tears.

"It's okay Roza." He said softly.

"Dimitri, our kids, they'll be on the front lines." Rose whispered.

"We need to talk to Her Majesty Queen Vasilisa, she will know what to say." He reassured her, he was so proper as always. I know the conversation had ended and it's all I was going to hear tonight, I shut the door again louder this time.

"Rose! Dimitri!" I shouted walking through the house finding them in the living room. "I wanted to come and apologize for what I said." I told them standing in front of them. Rose's face was a little red. She smiled.

"It's okay, no hard feelings. Strigoi are evil creatures, and they'll do anything to kill." She said. I saw emotion stir in Dimitri's brown eyes. I nodded.

"Okay, and have you seen any of the others?" I asked her.

"They were planning on going to Sonya's, she is a teacher here, but I would just tell you to go back to your dorm and sleep. It will be one long day of training tomorrow." Dimitri said. I nodded and said my thanks and left. I figured I would just go over to Sonya's, her house was only a few down anyway. When I arrived though, everyone had left, it was Sonya who greeted me at the door.

"Come in!" She ushered me. "Mikhail isn't here right now, let me get you a cup of tea, she said leading me to her quaint little dining room, flowers decorated the walls and she even had a few live plants. She came back giving me a cup of hot tea which I eagerly drank.

"It's been forever since I have seen you! How are your parents! I teach Moroi Magic here at the school." She said excitingly.

"They are very well, sad to see me go." I responded. She nodded in agreement. We had a lengthy conversation and a couple cups of tea and I realized I really needed to get back to my dorm. She looked me up and down.

"Why Sunbeam, you are just like your mother." She said studying me, her eyebrows gave a quick twitch. She was reading my aura; my dad has done it thousands of times. "You have magic in you, probably even a little more than your other." She said. My heart started racing and my throat closed up a little bit. My mother has magic in her? She gave a wink and a smile. "Don't worry dear, your secret is safe with me. But you dear, you have more showing than most students your age, you need to get a class with me, if it goes uncontrolled, it could hurt you." She said giving a frown.

"My mom has magic in her? They won't let a Dhampir take one of your classes." I told her.

"True, but they do have an independent study, I have a free 1st period you can do an independent study with me then." She said.

"But I have Moroi Culture." I frowned. She waved her hands.

"No problem, I can say I am teaching you that. I can arrange it, come to my class 1st period tomorrow. First we will see what you are attuned to." She said with a smile of triumph on her face.

"Wait, you said my mom has magic in here." I questioned her.

"Yes, her alchemist tattoo has all of the elements in it. But you mother had a low control of all the elements. She started practicing witchcraft from a woman she studied from when she was on an alchemist mission." She said.

"My mom is a witch?" I questioned her, shocked. She gave a laugh.

"More or less, yes, that would be the term for it. You are a dhampir with elemental magic running through your veins. You must talk to your mother. Spells are a type of way to control it, and maybe that is what type of magic is in you." She said. My heart was beating a million times a minute and I nodded.

"Okay I will see your 1st period then." I said shakily.

"Goodbye Sunbeam, sweet dreams. Don't be scared. Your mother was as scared as you were. For her it went against everything she had ever known. For both of your parents. Your father was one of the first to recognize spirit as an element, your mother was the first alchemist to run away and marry a vampire and practice magic. Don't be shocked Sunbeam, embrace it. You can change this world." She spoke, quickly giving me one last hug and smile before closing the door. I ran back to my dorm room to find Lena already asleep.

My mom was a witch, my parents know something about this thing causing attacks on the vampires, Sonya knows I am magical, I almost drowned. Today has been a day.

**AN: R&R HOPE YOU LIKED IT. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE POSTED SOON, SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG, HOLIDAYS AND SUCH.**


End file.
